sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
T-025 Magnesium
"I'm going to enjoy eradicating your mind to nothingness!" -'Magnesium Mark II' T-025, code-name Magnesium (T-025 マグネシウム), is the third fully functional T-Series robot (T-Series is revolved around chemically enhanced chaos energy) invented by Dr.Eggman to assisst T-024 Mercury and later T-026 Chromium in the destruction of their brother, T-023 Titanium. Design 2014 (Original Magnesium) Magnesium is a red and silver coloured robot. His head has five spikes, three cascading upwards, the middle one having a silver stripe and the other two descending from the back of the head outwards. He has a cylon eye, metallic muzzle and a pointed nose. He has a yellow core section on his chest along with a transparent dome with purple/blue energy inside. He has two red and silver shoulder pads and cone shaped forearms. He has six fingers, each one rounded. He has a rocket jet on his back for slight speed. His legs are also silver and red and the forelegs are also cone shaped. 2015 Reboot (Magnesium II) After Magnesium was busted by Knuckles, Dr. Eggman rebuilt and upgraded him to T-025 Magnesium II. He is a lot more bulkier than before and now has longer, sharper fingers. He has an exhaust pipe coming out of his back and now has treadmill feat, allowing for additional movement. All credit goes to Enemicarium for creating the design. History T-025 Magnesium Mark I 'Origin and Creation' After the betrayal of Dr.Eggman by T-023 Titanium, the doctor knew he had to get rid of him or else all of his future plans will most certainly be foiled. Then he came up with the idea of using the same chemicals that were used before to make Titanium and build more robots to destroy the first one. After many attempts (concidering the chemical mixture was discovered by accident) he finally got the correct chemical concoction that was made before. Then he used this energy to power up three other robots that would complete his plan. T-024 Mercury, T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium were created. After being led off, Magnesium was eager to complete his task. 'The First Strike' When they all attempted to attack Titanium the first time, Sonic the Hedgehog and co. tried to defend their target. Knuckles the Echidna took on Magnesium, however, Magnesium used its powers and morphed the area, causing Knuckles to be knocked downwards by a tree. However he got back up easily and punched Magnesium in the face. As they were fighting though, Mercury sent the signal that Titanium had gotten away. Magnesium slammed Knuckles back with a large nearby boulder and escaped with his brothers. 'The Final Strike' After that all the brothers split up, trying to come up with their own plans. Magnesium did attempt this several times, however Knuckles always seemed to get in the way. Until while Magnesium was in Station Square , he spotted Sonic, Tails ,Amy Rose and Titanium. Knuckles wasn't there. It took this as an opportunity to strike and attacked the company. Sonic attempted to destroy Magnesium but using its morphing powers, it trapped Sonic, Tails and Amy inside a room made of the concrete from the road. It was about to finish Titanium of when Knuckles glided out from a nearby building and punched Magnesium. Enraged, Magnesium ran to a nearby building and placed his arms on it, giving him control of the building. The bulding first stretched really high up, then the top pointed towards Knuckles and it pummled fowards and crushed him. But this didn't stop Knuckles as he smashed his way out and obliterated Magnesium's core, shutting him down permanently. The building returned to normal and Sonic and the others were free. T-025 Magnesium Mark II (In progress) Powers and Abilities Magnesium Mark I *Using the energy in his core, Magnesium can distort, morph and change the position of any solid object, however he has to be in physical contact with it (e.g. He placed its hands on a building and made it crush Knuckles). *He is a fairly strong robot, able to carry a boulder the size of a car. *He has a rocket jet on its back, allowing him to move at a fair amount of speed. Magnesium Mark II *Magnesium Mark II also has treadmill feet, allowing extra speed. *Once rebuilt into Magnesium II, he can also summon large explosions. Weaknesses If Magnesium's core is destroyed, all the energy will escape, shutting him down permanently. Personality Magnesium is the over-determined robot of all the brothers. He's not afraid of backing down from his mission and shares a similar cocky attitude to Shard. However this can be considered at some times its greatest weakness. Relationships Dr.Eggman- Master T-023 Titanium- Brother/Enemy/Target T-024 Mercury- Brother T-026 Chromium- Brother Sonic- Enemy Tails- Enemy Knuckles- Enemy/Rival Amy- Enemy Artwork T-025 Magnesium.jpg|Original T-025 Magnesium Mark I Design Prsss39.jpg|2015 Reboot T-025 Magnesium Mark II by Enemicarium Trivia *Magnesium's original design was partly inspired by Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes, one of Titanium562's favourite Metal Sonic designs! *Magnesium is the last of the T-Series to have its own page, despite not being the last one made as there were design problems. *Magnesium is Titanium562's 5th character. Extra To find out the other parts of the story of the other T-Series, look up T-024 Mercury and T-026 Chromium. Category:Robots Category:Evil Category:Elemental Abilities